There are a number of dispensers on the market that dispense viscous fluids, such as lotions, gels and colloid products, onto areas of human bodies. These dispensers utilize pressure over an area to dispense fluid. One such type of dispenser utilizes a spring acting on a piston in a cylinder to dispense fluid. Another type utilizes hand pressure applied to a piston in a cylinder. Still another type utilizes an electric pump.
These prior art dispensers have too many parts to be made inexpensively and are difficult to grip for hand manipulation and use.
It is desirable to provide a dispenser that is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.